Find Your Love
by RobstenFantasy
Summary: Bella Alice and Rosalie meet 3 amazing guys at a Halloween party. But what surprises are coming their way? Will they fall in love? Well read to find out! ALL HUMAN
1. Welcome Back

**SUMMARY - **Bella is back in Forks and her best friends Rosalie and Alice host a 'welcome back' party for her. She sees a cute looking man that goes by the name of Carlisle. Thanks to Jacob, she meets him; The Halloween party is coming up and Bella, Alice and Rosalie meet three amazing guys...but what will happen at the party? What surprises are coming their way? Read to find out!

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella! Don't be a party pooper." Rosalie whined as I sat in the corner. It was my 'welcome back' party since it's been nearly 2 years since I've been back. I had just moved back to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie as my mum, Renee went travelling with some of her friends.

It's only been a week now. Alice and Rosalie, my best friends, decided that it was a good idea to host a huge party for me. But it wasn't a good idea at all; I didn't like parties or too much attention.

"I wouldn't be a _'party pooper'_ if you hadn't of hosted a party for me." I moaned. Rosalie didn't listen to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the corner,

"Now go outside and say hello to everyone." She gently pushed me out the door and then left me standing there. I slowly walked down the deck smiling and saying hello to everyone.

Just as I was about to go back inside someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh...Bella?" The husky voice asked. I turned around and now was facing a very muscular looking guy, who was younger than me but much taller.

"That's my name." I was thinking of saying 'don't wear it out' but then realised that sounded very lame.

"Remember me? Jacob Black." I thought deeply about the name, and then it came to me.

"Jake? The Jake who pushed Alice, Rose and I into a mud pool when we were kids?"

"Yeah...that's me." He chuckled. I thought about it for a while and then threw my hands around his neck.

"Jake!" I screamed. I was so happy; it's been about 7 years since I've seen him. He hugged me back and laughed at my reaction.

"It's been so long Jake, I've missed you." I told him as I ended the hug.

"I've missed you too Bells. You look great!" He said looking at me up and down.

I blushed, "you don't look so bad yourself." We talked more about what was new, and how we were doing.

As me and Jake were deep into conversation, a small, pretty girl came and stood next to Jacob and put her arm around his waist. She smiled at me in surprise,

"Bella Swan?" She asked me her smile getting wider.

"Yes..." I answered confused. She let go of Jacob and gave me a friendly hug.

Jacob laughed. "Bella this is Jane. My girlfriend..."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Jacob has been talking about day and night!" Jane stated.

We all laughed and talked some more. Jane and Jacob have been going out for 3 years now; they meet in a shop, when Jane accidently fell over right in front of Jacob. I started talking about myself a bit like what I had done when I was in Seattle with my mum,

Until, my eyes were glued on the most amazing looking person ever. His hair was dark brown and sat perfectly in place, his eyes glistened in the moonlight. He was much older than me, but I didn't even care.

It was only then I realised Jake was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I shook my head and turned back to _reality._ Jane was hiding her face in Jacob's chest cracking up laughing.

"What?" I asked confused even though I knew why they were both laughing.

"You were so checking out Doctor Cullen" Jane laughed. Oh my, a doctor.

"Was not!" I argued knowing I would lose,

"Nice try Bella. But you stopped in the middle of your sentence and then started staring at him." Jacob stated letting out a laugh.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I looked back over at _Doctor Cullen_ and he was talking to someone that I didn't recognize, since I could only see the back of their head. He suddenly met my gaze and I looked away blushing.

Jacob and Jane started laughing even harder.

"Shut up!" I moaned. Jane slowly stopped laughing and told us she was going back inside to get some snacks. When she laughed Jacob asked me something that made me the happiest person on earth...

"Do you want me to introduce you to him?" I squealed in excitement and said yes straight away. He laughed at my response as he held my arm and gently pulled me towards him.

As soon as we reached Doctor Cullen a smile stretched across his face. It was the most amazing smile I'd ever seen.

"Hey. Uhh...this is Bella, my good friend." Jacob said awkwardly.

"Hello Bella" He said as he held his hand out, I shook it slowly as I looked over his features. I finally remembered how to breathe and choked out,

"Hi Doctor Cullen" My voice was trembling I was so nervous.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He stated smiling at me. I tried my best to smile back.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Um, well. Jane is...calling me. See yah later, Bells." He patted my shoulder and laughed once before he left, heading for the door of my house that was now full of dancing people.

"So Bella, this party is all for you?" he asked sweetly

"Unfortunately, yeah."

His expression turned to confusion, and I quickly explained to him I'm not much of a party person.

"Does that mean you won't be attending the Forks Halloween party next weekend?" I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I would never miss that party. And really I don't have a choice. Everyone will make me go anyway" We both laughed.

"My family and I are going to be there." He told me as I played around with a strand of my hair that had fallen out of my pony tail,

"Oh. Are they here?" I turned my head around looking for someone who looked similar to Carlisle.

"Sadly no. They've been in Seattle for the weekend. My son and his two very close friends were so disappointed when they heard they were going to miss out on a party. My wife literally had to drag them on the plane" He chuckled.

"What are their names?" I asked trying to start a new conversation.

"Esme – my wife, and my son Edward who has two best friends Emmett and Jasper who practically live with us."

"Cool..." I muttered not knowing what else to say.

We talked some more, practically playing '20 questions'. Until he finally said he had to leave to pick up his _family_ from the airport.

"See you next weekend" He reminded me as he walked off into the darkness.

I then heard giggling behind me and turned around in a flash.

Alice and Rosalie were standing there covering their mouths as they laughed. I tried to hold back a huge grin, but failed, as I told them everything Carlisle and I talked about.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Alice announced to the small group that had still stayed past midnight.

"What the hell Alice, a cake at this time of night?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I walked slowly towards the kitchen. There sitting on the dining table was an ice cream cake, with the words 'welcome back Bella, we missed you' written on the top with icing.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled as I hugged everyone standing around the table. I cut the cake and Charlie handed out a piece to everyone.

"Did you like the party?" Charlie asked me as we sat on the couch eating the cake.

I smiled tiredly, "It was so much better than I thought it would be."

I know it was short, but yeah. I had so many mistakes in there I had to change so much :\ I hope there aren't any more mistakes...Anyway; I want Carlisle to have dark brown hair in my story instead of blonde, not that he doesn't look cute with blonde hair, but he looks sooo good with brown hair ;] lmao.

Please review!


	2. Costumes and Messages

**I don't own anything twilighty):**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

My mother and my two best friends Emmett and Jasper got into the car. We had just got back from Seattle. We visit there every once and a while because that's where Emmett's parents work. But he doesn't live with them because they are always busy and hardly ever home. Jasper's parents work in England. His mother is a fashion designer and his father helps out at a huge acting agency. They are like the brothers I'd never had.

"How was the party?" Emmett asked my dad. He was still bummed out we didn't get to go.

"It was great. Lots of fun" Carlisle bragged

"Who was it for again?" Jasper asked curiously

"Bella Swan." He stated.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked. I knew he was probably picturing a blond girl with a bikini.

"Charlie Swan's daughter." Esme answered.

On the long ride home Carlisle talked more about the party and Emmett talked about Seattle adding in every single detail which always made it long and boring to listen to.

"Home sweet home" I mumbled as we all got out of the car and took the luggage inside. We all lounged on the couch as Esme made us a snack.

"What should we dress up as for the Halloween party?" Jasper asked as he switched through channels trying to find something interesting to watch.

We all thought for a long time, until Emmett was the first one to answer

"Vampires! We can be a vampire family!" We all nodded in agreement and talked about what clothes we would wear, and where we needed to buy all the stuff for our costume.

We decided to all go to bed so we could get up early enough in the morning to buy everything we needed for the Halloween party.

**BPOV**

I woke up around lunch time, still really exhausted. The place was a mess, but Alice and Rose promised they would clean it up. I slowly got out of bed and put on some casual clothes. I walked downstairs to find Rose making some toast.

She turned around and said good-morning. She gave me some toast and I chewed it down quickly.

"By the way, today we are going to Port Angeles to find a costume for the Halloween party"

I moaned. I knew Alice wouldn't leave until we had absolutely _everything_ we needed. Right at that moment Alice game gracefully down the stairs with a two rubbish bags that were full up.

"Good girl" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes and took the trash outside.

After the house was clean, Alice and Rose literally dragged me to the car. When I finally co-operated with them, we were on our way to Port Angeles.

"What are we going as?" I asked from the back seat

"I'm going as a dead fairy!" Alice said taking her hands off the wheel and clapping

"That's...nice. What about you, Rose?" She looked out the window, deep in thought.

"Well I think we should all go as something dead." Alice said before she could answer,

"Something dead?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, a dead something...Like Rose you can be a dead princess!"

Rose's face lit up in excitement and she squealed at the idea.

"What about me then?" Nothing really related to me. Fairy related to Alice a lot since she was like a pixie, and Rose was exactly like a Princess.

"A doctor. Just like _Carlisle_" Alice giggled. I thought about it for a minute. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea...

"Or a nurse might be better" Rose added before I could make my decision.

"Okay then. I'll be a _dead nurse._"

"Great! Now we need a lot of blood and guts..." Alice said and then she ended it with an evil laugh.

We were finally in Port Angeles. Alice parked outside a huge costume shop. We followed her inside and went down every isle, Alice picking up everything she could.

Rose ended up getting a purple dress that had fake blood all over it, with rips in it and a tiara that looked like brains were oozing off it.

Alice got ripped fairy wings, and a matching dress covered in blood and guts. She got so many more accessories. Most of them had nothing to do with Halloween at all.

Surprisingly, I loved my costume. My nurse outfit was also covered in blood. I also got tattoos that looked like realistic scars. And to top it all off, a knife that looked like it was through my head. It wasn't one of those stupid plastic ones, it actually looked really _real._

We got some really good make-up too and the young girl at the counter gave us a magazine, for free, giving tips on how to do really cool looking effects.

~  
When we finally got back to my place, we played around with the make-up and our hair deciding on what we would do on the night. I was started to get really excited.

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed. They were sleeping over at my house again, which I really didn't mind. They loved it here too and not just because my dad finally brought a faster internet connection.

I brought up the laptop and opened it up...my dad was still logged in. I decided not to be noisy...but Alice and Rose thought differently.

"Oh my gosh! He has Skype?" Alice laughed. I looked at the screen confused; I never knew he had Skype. Alice scrolled through his contacts as Rose and I looked through the magazine the lady at the shop gave us.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said again. We both turned our attention to her,

"What is it?" Rose asked concerned

"Bella's boyfriend is online!" She giggled.

My _boyfriend_? I nudged her out of the view of the screen and saw that _Carlisle_ was online. What the...he had Skype too? Alice double clicked on his name and before I could do anything she typed 'Hello!' and sent it.

"Alice...what the hell did you just do?" I groaned angrily.

She just laughed as she stared at the message at the bottom of the chat that said 'Carlisle is writing a message'

**Carlisle - Hey Charlie.**

"What do we do now?" Alice asked worried.

"Uh...Reply!" I choked out.

**Charlie – Hey this isn't Charlie...**

"What! Why did you say that?" Rosalie screeched. Sometimes I honestly wondered if Alice had a brain.

"You talk to him then!" Alice pushed the computer towards Rose who pushed it back. The kept pushing it back and forth to each other.

"Oh just give it here!" I snatched it off them and read the next message...

**Carlisle – Oh. Well then who is this? **

**Charlie – Alice...Rosalie and Bella.**

**Carlisle – May I ask why you are on Charlie's Skype?**

**Charlie – Alice thought it might be fun if we snooped around on his Skype. I disagreed but she wouldn't listen. By the way this is Bella.**

**Carlisle – Ha-ha. Well hello girls. And don't worry, I won't tell your father a thing.**

**Charlie – Cool. Thanks. :)**

**Carlisle – Would you like to talk to my...son's? They are watching over my shoulder and they would like to talk to you girls. **

"Say yes!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down in her seat.

**Charlie – Yeah...sure**

There was a few seconds of no one typing. Until suddenly the name changed from 'Carlisle' to 'JEE'

**JEE – Yo! This is Jasper, Edward and Emmett = JEE! **

We all giggled as we read the message. I quickly changed the name to 'RAB' hoping I would remember to change it back later.

**RAB – Ello! This is Rosalie, Alice and Bella = RAB!**

**JEE – Ha-ha nice one! Who's typing?**

**RAB – Bella. Wbu?**

**JEE – Emmett! Cause I'm the best! **

**RAB – That's good to know! :P**

**JEE – Yup! Are yah girls going to the Holloween party? **

**JEE - *Halloween. (Sorry Emmett is the worse speller I know – Edward.) **

**RAB – Lol! Yeah we will be there...will you?**

**JEE – Of course! Hope to see yah girls there ;) **

**RAB – Hmm. Maybe you will...maybe you won't**

**JEE – Well we better! Cause Carlisle knows what you look like BELLA so look out! Anyway Carlisle needs the computer for work stuff... see yah girls next week! Laters, from Emmett – the awesome one Jasper – the emo one Edward – the sensitive one.**

**JEE - *** THOSE ARE SO NOT TRUE! I'M NOT EMO! Yeah and I'm not sensitive! **

We all started cracking up laughing.

**RAB – Lmao! You guys are so funny! Anyway, cya soon hopefully :P Bella – The boring one, Alice – The pixie Rose – The princess. Bye! **

**JEE – Bye RAB! **

They then logged off and I quickly changed the name back to 'Charlie'

"Aww they seem so adorable!" Alice said as I logged off Charlie's account and into mine.

"I agree. That Emmett one seems so...cuddly!" Rose giggled.

"I really hope we see them at the party..." I muttered. I had a strong feeling we _were_ going to see the boys at the party. Now I couldn't wait another second...

* * *

Hope you liked it! The Halloween Party is probably going to be in the next chapter...so be prepared for surprises! I was thinking about using msn instead of Skype (because I have never used Skype before) but for some reason I changed my mind. I think it's because most adults would use Skype instead of msn...but then again I might be wrong.

Pretty please review!


	3. Halloween Party

**I don't own anything twilight-related. **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

It was finally the day I had been waiting for, The Halloween Party. Pretty much everyone in Forks attended this party. It was even bigger than Christmas parties. There are scary mazes through the bush, costume contests, games and way more. Some people even drive from Port Angeles or Seattle just to come to this party. Hm...Seattle. I wonder why Carlisle's family took a plane there instead of driving...

My thoughts were then interrupted by a very excited Alice,

"Come on Bella! Stop day dreaming and get your little butt over here" She patted the spot in front of her and I slowly made my way over. She started brushing through my hair very gently. Then I felt something hot touch my neck,

"Ouch, what was that?" I groaned.

"Sorry, that was the curling iron." She muttered. Rosalie sat in front of a huge mirror and sorted out all of the make-up.

Alice finished my hair quickly, and to be honest, it looked great. She then went on to doing Rose's hair, and then hers.

My hair was styled with curls, Rose's in a high pony tail – which really suited her, and Alice was spiked out in different directions, with a pink bow on the side.

"Make-up or costume first?" Rose asked as she wiped off her eye-liner that she had on.

"Costumes!" Alice squealed as she picked up Rose's first. After a good hour or so, we were all in our costumes, hair done, make-up done. So really, we were ready to go.

**EmPOV**

"We look freaking awesome!" I boomed as I studied myself in the mirror. We were all dressed up in vampire clothes, with fangs and blood. There was so much detail I couldn't even describe it. Esme was amazing at this sort of stuff.

"I agree," Jasper said as he fixed up his hair. Lately, that's all he really cared about. Girly much?

"Well I guess we better get going if we want a good park..." Esme said as she passed Carlisle his keys. We got into the car and made our way to the party...

**BPOV**

My dad looked really awesome. He had a spare police officer outfit on, but Rosalie and Alice used their artistic skills to make him look more..._halloweeny._ We all got in to the car and made our way to the party. We all squealed and giggled as we talked about how much fun we were going to have tonight, well except my dad of course.

We finally got to the party. It was being held at a huge park. There was a large building for dancing, and other small rooms with snacks and places to relax. The field was scattered with hundreds of people, all of them in breath-taking costumes.

"This is freaking awesome!" Rose yelled as we all jumped up in down in excitement. Charlie made his way to his friends who were hanging around in a small room, while Rose, Alice and I walk to the field.

"What should we do?" I asked them as I looked around at the decorations.

"Hmm...Let's find Carlisle!" Alice giggled. I had a feeling that for some reason, Alice was obsessed with him too. Well not that I was...But yeah. Rose nodded in agreement, and they both looked at me waiting for my reply.

"K. Whatever..." I answered as we all linked our arms and searched around the place looking for him.

"There's thousands of people here, how are we goin-"Alice interrupted me with a deafening squeal as she pointed to a group of people dressed up as vampires. It was Carlisle and his family. Rose and Alice dragged me with them, our arms still linked. When we reached them, Rose nudged me and I knew that meant that wanted _me_ to speak.

"H-h-hey Carlisle" I finally choked out after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Wow, Bella! Nice costume. I didn't even know that was you." He shook our hands and then introduced us to his family.

"This is my wife Esme, my son Edward and his two friends Emmett and Jasper" He said as he pointed to them as he said their names. We shook their hands as well.

"These are my best friends Alice and Rosalie."

"Ah yes. I think I've see you two around shopping in Seattle a lot" Carlisle said in a humoured tone. They both giggled.

"You're the girls we talked to on the computer?" The biggest one asked. Not big as in _fat_ but big as in...Very _muscular._ He had cute dimples when he smiled.

"Yeah, that's us" Rose answered before Alice or I could. They both gazed at each other for a moment. Wow...I hope she isn't falling for him already.

They were very good looking guys from what I could see. But their faces were covered with make-up and fake blood so I couldn't really tell. Jasper had curly dark blonde hair, he seemed the shyest. And Edward had bronze messy hair with emerald green eyes that sparkled.

"So do you girls want to go through the scary maze? I hear that this year they made it _super_ scary" Emmett asked us. We both agreed and then followed them to the line for the maze.

"Guys...I'm scared" Alice whispered to us all as we were at the front of the line. The boys all chuckled and said that they would keep us safe.

It was finally our turn to go in...

It was really dark. We had to follow a rope that went through the bush, while people scared the living day lights out of us. Emmett was at the front, then Rosalie, Edward, Me, Alice and at the end Jasper.

We slowly walked though...It was silent, except for the sounds of our feet on the muddy forest floor. Then all of a sudden a loud scream frightened us all and someone grabbed my leg. Rose, Alice, and I screamed in terror. I think I even heard Emmett scream.

It was one of the longest mazes I'd ever done. It was also defiantly the scariest, ever.

At the end my voice was completely gone. I screamed so much...and tripped a lot too. At one time I managed to trip over the rope and land on someone on the other side, which was apparently one of the, _funniest things anyone had ever seen _according to everyone who saw.

"That was like...scary!" Alice said when we sat down on a picnic table. We talked for a long 30 minutes just about the maze. They boys were really fun to be around; they were just so friendly and funny.

"I'm going to go get some drinks" Jasper announced. Alice decided she would go with him.

"So Bella how's your leg after that trip?" Edward asked and I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Err...Fine thanks." I mumbled looking away embarrassed. Rosalie and Emmett were talking about going to play some arcade games and how they wanted to win a huge teddy bear.

Alice and Jasper came back with milkshakes for all of us; we then decided we _would_ go play some arcade games.

Emmett ended up winning a huge teddy bear, just like he wanted. The rest of us didn't win anything at all.

"This day is going so great!" Emmett said as we made our way to the contest both.

"I think we should all enter. As a group...we have a huge chance of winning. I mean just look at us!" Alice said twirling around. We all laughed, but agreed with her. The boys entered as a group, and we girls did too. We had to take a picture so the judges could decide.

Tonight was going so amazingly. One of my favourite parts was riding the ghost ride. It wasn't that scary, but it was so thrilling.

At midnight, they called everyone to go to the stage so they could announce the winners for the costume contest. We all stood together, linking arms, waiting for the results. For the girls single entries (people who didn't enter as a group) a girl who wore an incredible witch outfit won. For the boys, a guy dressed up as the devil won. Then they announced the group entry winners...

"The winners for the girls' group entry are...Bella, Rosalie and Alice!" We all squealed as we heard our names and ran up on stage. We got a trophy each and HEAPS of candy.

"And the winners for the boys' group entry are...Edward, Emmett and Jasper!" We heard Emmett yell out 'booya!' as they came through the crowd. They got the same prizes as us.

When the contest stuff was over, we all headed back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Well done guys! I'm so proud" Esme hugged us all.

"I can't believe we won. I guess we partly have to thank Emmett for the vampire idea..." Edward said.

"Yeah, you better!" Emmett agreed. We all laughed and made our way to Charlie who congratulated us.

Around 3am the party was coming to an end.

"Aw, I wish this night could last forever..." I muttered as we all stood in the car park.

"Me too" Jasper agreed with a sweet smile on his face.

"Well...hope to see you guys around soon" Edward said as we all hugged each other. We were all friends already.

"Can we have your numbers and emails?" Emmett asked before we headed to our car,

We wrote our contact information of a sheet of paper and gave them to each other. I was glad that they still wanted to talk to us. They were the nicest and funniest boys I'd ever meet. We said our good-byes and then walked different directions to our cars.

"They are so cute." Rosalie stated as we drove back home. We all sighed in agreement. _Defiantly Edward..._I thought in my head.

* * *

After writing this...I really want to go to a Halloween party! So next chapter what happens is...you will need to read it to find out! lol. Anyway...

Reviews are loved! xx


	4. Fun Day

**BPOV**

I said good-night to Alice and Rose as their parents took them home. I wasn't tired at all. I decided to take a long, hot shower before doing anything else.

When I got out of the shower, it didn't make me any sleepier, I was wide awake. Charlie was fast asleep on the couch. I picked up a blanket and covered him with it and then I went up stairs and turned on the computer.

I decided to check through my emails before I went on anything else and to my surprise I had one unread message.

The title of the message said 'Hey.' I looked at the email, it was sent from justanothercullen email dot com. My heart starting beating faster. Could it be...Edward? It had to be. I mean Carlisle wouldn't send me a message...and that wasn't even his email. I calmed myself down, by taking in deep breaths. Why, all of a sudden, was I so happy?

I opened the message and read it carefully...

**Um...Hey Bella. Just thought I'd say...Hey. I'm really bored at the moment and Emmett and Jasper are asleep but I'm not tired at all. Anyway, if you get this – I'm on MSN right now. So...come online? I don't know. You are probably asleep. I have no idea why I'm even sending this, err...well hope to talk to you soon. **

**-Edward. **

I quickly logged into msn, and he was online. My heart starting beating faster and faster. _What the hell is wrong with my heart! Jeez. _I then saw an orange bar flashing at the bottom of my screen, it was him. I clicked on the conversation...

**Edward – Hey! You're online, cool. **

**BellieBells- Yeah...I guess I am. Why are you awake so, early?**

**Edward- Not tired, at all. You? And nice name, Bellie Bells! Haha.**

**BellieBells- I'm not tired either! Hehe. Thanks :P yours is...um very original.**

For a few seconds he didn't write back. I thought he fell asleep until suddenly at the bottom of the conversation it said 'Eddieward' is typing.

**Eddieward- Like it? **

**BellieBells- Haha! That's so cool. I love it.**

**Eddieward- Cool. Anyway...What are you up to tomorrow?**

**BellieBells- Nothing, probably. Rose and Alice are going shopping. What about you?**

**Eddieward- Same here. Emmett and Jasper are most likely going to be playing Xbox all day...**

**BellieBells- Why don't you play? **

**Eddieward- Let's just say...It gets a bit to competitive!**

**BellieBells- Haha! Well that's just too bad. I was hoping that I could verse you... ;) **

**Eddieward- Really? Well then...Come over tomorrow and show me what you got! **

My heart starting beating like mad again. He wanted me to come over? We haven't even known each other for _that_ long...

**BellieBells- Um...Yeah okay. That would be cool! :) **

**Eddieward- Awesome. I'll email you the details. But I think I'm going to sleep now. Hope to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, bellie bells. **

**BellieBells- Okay. Night Eddieward! **

He then logged off and I did, too. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to Edwards place tomorrow. Well...It was just to play Xbox. But that part didn't matter.

The next morning I quickly checked my email and wrote down Edwards address. He said I could go there anytime I want. I looked at the clock and it was nearly 11:30.

I took a shower and got changed into a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked out my window to see what the weather was like. And it was cold and wet, like usual. I put on a jacket and went downstairs to get breakfast.

My dad was sitting at the table eating. There were a few pieces of toast left sitting on a plate for me.

"Morning bells. Where are you going?" He asked when I sat down and started eating

"To the Cullen's place, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why are you going there anyway?"

"Just to say hello" I lied. Telling him that I was going to be playing Xbox would probably make him choke on his food.

After having a few pieces of toast I said good-bye to my dad and drove to the Cullen's.

I was surprised when I realised I was driving up a very long driveway, through bush. For a minute I panicked. I thought I was lost, until I saw a beautiful house. It had glass windows, and a huge meadow.

I parked my car near the garage and got out of the car and stood there in shock. It was amazing. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

I slowly knocked three times and before I knew it, there he was, with the door open...standing right in front of me with a breath-taking crooked smile on his face.

"Hey BellieBells" Edward chuckled as he lead me inside.

"Hey...Eddieward" I murmured as I looked around the inside of the house. Everything looked just so perfect.

"Yo Bella!" Emmett boomed as he walked down the stairs. Jasper followed after him and waved.

"Ready to play some Xbox?" Emmett asked me with an excited tone. Damn. I had totally forgotten the main reason why I came here in the first place.

"Sure..." I said trying to sound happy.

Emmett took my arm and led me into the gigantic lounge. The couch was white, just like the walls. And the TV was humongous. I felt my mouth drop and they all chuckled as they realised my reaction.

"Nice place" I told Edward as we sat down on the couch

"Yeah...It's alright" He smiled the amazing crooked smile and I blushed.

Jasper handed each of us a controller. I didn't take notice to what the game was called, but it was a car racing one. Great...

After nearly 18 games I never won one. Jasper won most of them and Edward was right, it did get very competitive. There was even some gambling going on between them. I obviously stayed out of it.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked as he helped Jasper put everything away.

"Uh...dunno. What is there to do?" There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of an idea.

"We could go to the park!" Emmett suggested jumping up and down like a little kid. We all laughed at him but ended up agreeing with him anyway.

"It's a long walk there though..." Jasper told us, but mostly reminding Emmett.

"Yeah so? It's like the best park ever!" Emmett acted like such a 5 year old. It was hilarious.

"Well...what are we waiting for?" I asked. Emmett pushed us all out the door and locked it behind him.

The walk to the park was through the forest. It took around 20 minutes to get there, but it was worth it! The park was huge and hardly anyone was there. There were swings, tunnels, slides, climbing walls and ducks that walked around on the grass. Purple and yellow flowers scattered around the field and families were sitting on picnic blankets feeding the ducks with left over bread.

"This park is...beautiful" I followed them to the swings and we sat on one each. We were on the swings for a while, having competitions for who could swing the highest and jump off the furthest. We went on nearly every possible piece of equipment at the park.

After almost 2 hours there, we went back to the house.

"Thanks for having me guys" I said to them all as I stood by my car door.

"No problem. Come over anytime! It was fun" They all waved as I drove down the driveway back to my home.

"Hey Bells" My dad called from the lounge.

"Hey" I replied as I walked into the kitchen and got an apple.

"How was your day at the Cullen's place? What did you do?" Wow. Was I having an interview?

"It was fun. We went to the park, played Xbox" I looked at him to see if his expression had changed, but he was too into the basketball game on TV that I don't even think he was listening to me at all.

I quickly finished my apple and went upstairs to my room and dialled the number.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said in a cherry voice

"Hey Al. How'd you kno-"I stopped before finished off my sentence remembering her home phone had caller ID.

She giggled, "What did you get up to today?"

"Um...just went to the Cullen's" I mumbled the last part.

"You what? And you didn't invite me! Aw, Bella. That's just darn right mean!"

"Sorry! I knew you were either going to be sleeping or studying all day...so I didn't bother"

"Always bother Bells." She said with an angry tone but I knew she wouldn't be mad for long

"Sorry..." I muttered again hoping she would just forget about it. Which of course she did,

"So tell me everything!" She squealed. I huffed and told her _everything_ she wanted to know.

After a long 3 hour talk on the phone with Alice I got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and having a shower, I went on the computer to check my email

I had one unread message from...Edward. I smiled like an idiot as I opened the email and read it,

**Hey Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I had heaps of fun today. Hope we can hang out with you again, and next time hopefully you can bring Alice and Rosalie along. Email me back if you want to do anything tomorrow. **

**-Edward. **

I sighed and clicked reply and starting typing a message

**Hey! I had heaps of fun, too. Alice and Rosalie would love to hang out with you guys, I just know it. How about I email you the details tomorrow morning after I organise it with them? Anyway, I'm off to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow.**

I signed off and closed my computer lid. I slid under the covers and felt sleep taking over me...

Kind of a useless chapter, yes? Better stuff is coming up don't worry! Sorry if it takes a while for me to update, with school and everything I can't write that much. Which sucks. But I'm trying my best! Anway,

Review please.


	5. Life's a Beach

**I don't own anything twilighty. **

**

* * *

****BPOV**

As I started to wake up, I felt the sun on my face. This surprised me a lot since I haven't seen the sun in Forks since the day I arrived and that was only a week ago...but still. I liked the hot sun on my face. I just wanted to stay in bed all day. But of course, I couldn't, because today I was going to be seeing Edward again.

I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Wow, I never wake up this early! The sun must have woken me up...

I picked up my phone and dialled Rose's number knowing she would be awake since the sun was up.

"Hey Bella! It's such a beautiful day today don't you think?"

"Yeah it's really nice today! It's good to see the sun for once."

"I know right! Anyway, what are you calling for?" She asked in a cherry voice.

"I was just wondering if you could come over this morning. We need to make plans with the guys..." As soon as I finished the sentence I heard a squeal and the she hung up. I sighed and then started to dial Alice's number

"What do you want?" She groaned. I knew she wasn't much of a morning person.

"My house, now. We need to make plans with the guys!" Just like Rose, she squealed and hung up. They didn't even have the manners to say good-bye! Jeez.

As I started to get up to go to my wardrobe, my phone started buzzing. The text was from Alice.

**Do NOT pick an outfit. I know what we're gonna do today!**

I flopped down on my bed and turned on the radio. I couldn't be bothered changing the stations so I kept it on one that was playing 'I Can't Be Tamed' By Miley Cyrus. After a few more songs there was a three quick knocks at the door and then loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kay let yourself in then!" I shouted before they walked in.

"We know where the key is Bella. And we need to get ready NOW!" Alice pulled me up from the bed and turned up the radio. Rose got out her make-up and scattered it out in front of my mirror.

"Wait Rose! Clothes first." Alice ordered. We both groaned as Alice chucked us some clothes. I went to the bathroom first, taking a quick shower. I put on my clothes that Alice gave me, denim shorts and a blue tank top that said "Life's a beach" on it with a picture of SpongeBob and Patrick sitting on the beach.

I went back to the room to find Alice is a stunning yellow summer dress and Rose in shorts and a dark red tank top.

"Looking good!" Rose said as she finished putting on her lip-gloss.

"Come here Bella, make-up time!" Rose said excitedly, but I just moaned.

"No matter how much make-up you put on me, I'm never going to be beauti-"

"You are beautiful Bella!" The both screeched at me which made me blush. Rose only put on eye-liner and a light pink lip-gloss. When we were done getting ready it was nearly 9:30.

"So what are the plans? We need to email Edward." I asked as I got out my laptop and signed in.

"Is he online?" I looked through all my contacts, unfortunately he wasn't online. I shook my head in response and then gave the laptop to Alice so she could type out the plans for today.

**Hey Eddie! The plans for today are...going to be a surprise! Come over to Bella's today. Bring clothes that can get wet! Hope that didn't give much away...**

**See yah soon! **

**-Alice, Bells, Rose. **

Before she clicked send I quickly typed in my address.

"Clothes that can get wet?" I asked shocked. I knew exactly what we were going to do today.

"Yup! I packed all the stuff for the beach. Maybe we should get changed into our bikinis now..."

"Jeez Alice! You tell us that now? After we got changed and done our make-up? Why did we need make-up anyway? We are going swimming! Gosh Alice." They both just laughed at my mini meltdown.

She gave us our bikinis and I moaned as I went to the bathroom to put it on. It was purple, and even though I hated wearing bikinis...this one wasn't so bad. I put my clothes over the bikini after admiring myself in the mirror for a bit (which honestly I have never done before and probably won't do again) and went back to my room.

After nearly around 45 minutes there was finally a knock at the door. We all squealed and ran downstairs. I went to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hey girlies!" Emmett boomed as he walked through the door like it was his own home. They were wearing tank tops and board shorts.

"Hey guys." I let Jasper and Edward through the door and we all sat down on the couch.

"So do we get to know what the plans are?" Emmett asked with an excited tone. Alice sat in thought for a few moments before answering,

"Yeah I guess so. Since you guys are going to drive us there!" she giggled

"We are going to the beach of course!"

Emmett cheered and we all just laughed at how childish he was. After packing some food, we all went to Edward's car, a Silver Volvo.

We all got in and made our way to the beach which was nearly 1 hour away. Edward was driving, Jasper in the passenger's seat and Emmett, Alice, Rose and I all squashed in the back.

"Put on some music!" Emmett moaned as he wriggled around which made us all yell at him.

Edward and Jasper laughed. They turned on the radio and switched radio stations with us in the back saying yes or no to what station was good or not.

"This one. I love this song!" After we all realised what the song was, we started to sing along.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down _

_Before you met me I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine  
Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Then all of a sudden the music and car stopped.

"We're here!" Edward stated in an excited tone. We all got out of the car and collected all our stuff and made our way onto the beach. The sun was boiling hot. The water looked crystal clear, and the sand looked so soft.

We looked for a place away from the crowd, which was right down the end of the beach.

"This spot is perfect! The sun is hotter here so the water will be warmer" Alice squealed as we set down our beach towels.

We put on sun lotion and made our way to the water.

Edward started walking next to me, "Hello Bella."  
I looked up at him and he was smiling an amazing crooked smile.

"Hey" I mumbled. His eyes looked so amazing in the sun.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked after a moment of silence. I looked at him confused and then realised I had been just staring at him. I blushed a deep red and looked at the ground in embarrassment. He just chuckled and patted me on the back.

When we were closer to the water, Alice Rose Jasper and Emmett all ran in. Just as Edward was about to run in I found a place to sit down a good distance away from the water, but close enough so I could still hear and see the people in the water.

"Are you coming in?" Edward asked me. I shook my head and he sat down next to me.

"Why not?" I looked up at him then. He pouted his lips like a puppy and I just laughed and looked away quickly. Did he learn that from...Alice? No. He couldn't have.

"I can't...I-I-I can't swim well." I felt my cheeks burning pink again.

Edward snorted "Common Bella. We won't go in deep, and I won't let you drown." I sighed knowing he wasn't lying.

"Fine then"

He smiled; a huge smile then he took his shirt off. My eyes were wide in shock. I just starred at his amazing features. He laughed and stood up holding out his hand. I took it, of course and he helped me up with no struggle at all.

Still holding my hand, he leaded me towards the water. I saw Alice and Rose looking at us with the happiest smiles on their face.

We played a few 'splashing' games and had some swimming races. Well, I didn't have a swimming race. I was the one at the imaginary finish line and calling out whoever came first.

We spent nearly 2 hours in the water. Playing games, and just chatting.

When the sun started to go down, we headed back to our spot and sat down on our towels.

"Today has been so fun!" Emmett said as he started making a sand castle.

"I know right? Aren't my plans the greatest?" Alice asked with a proud grin on her face. We all laughed, but agreed. Alice was always good at planning things to do.

We ended up joining Emmett at making sand castles, which we spent forever on, until Rose thought it would be a great idea to start showing us her cart-wheels and ended up smashing our sand village into pieces with her huge butt. Okay, so she doesn't have a huge butt but... still.

"What should we do now? It's only 6:00" I asked

"We could go back to my place and do...something" Edward suggested. We all sat there in silence, thinking about something we should do. But I wasn't really thinking of ideas, I was thinking about how it was so amazing that we were practically best friends with Edward, Emmett and Jasper already. It's only been like 3 days or something!

"I know!" Alice squealed after 3 minutes of _thinking time._ Of course she knew what to do, she always does.

"We could go camping!" As soon as she said the word camping all of us moaned, except for Jasper.

"That sounds like fun. Where though?"

"My place?" Alice's house was huge. Mostly the back yard though. You could fit a roller coaster on there if you wanted!

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

Later that night Rose and I drove over to Alice's and helped her set up a massive tent. When I say massive, I mean bigger than my lounge, much bigger.

At around about 8:30 Edward Jasper and Emmett had arrived.

"Wow...that's a huge tent!" Emmett boomed as he walked inside and threw his bags in the corner.

"And this is a huge back yard..." Jasper added.

"Yeah, I guess." Alice said casually. She showed them around the house, telling them where the bathroom was and where to get extra blankets. After the quick tour, we went back to the tent.

"What do we do now?"

"Play games of course!" Alice squealed as she passed us a torch each.

"What game first?" Emmett had the most excited expression on his face that I had ever seen, which made us all laugh.

"Spotlight."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer now... But OMG! Did you see the pictures of Robsten Kissing? EEEEP! I'm so happy :D haha. Anyway,**

**Review are LOVED. **


End file.
